Leurs lanternes, sentinelles ivres de solitude
by Zaraphylis
Summary: HIST. DES BLACK : Square Grimmauld tous se piétinent sans jamais se rencontrer. Il n'y avait pourtant que de l'amour, dans leurs gestes nobles. Comment leurs lanternes se sont-elles alors éteintes, solitaires jusqu'au bout ?


**Leurs lanternes, comme des sentinelles ivres de solitude**

**Notes de l'auteur** : Cette fiction, que j'ai prévu longue (bien qu'il est important de savoir que je vais rarement au bout de ce que j'entreprends), m'appartient. Oui, ce n'est pas une traduction. Mais comme je suis incapable de tout faire toute seule, le titre est la traduction d'une phrase de l'incipit de « Nada », roman espagnol de Carmen Laforet. Soit dit en passant, roman fantastique (je ne sais pas s'il en existe une traduction).

Cette histoire –au titre de six kilomètres je vous l'accorde- sera centrée sur ma famille préférée, ou du moins celle que je trouve la plus intéressante, la plus fascinante : je parle bien entendu de la famille Black –ainsi que les branches qui en découlent (Malefoy, Tonks, etc.) Oui, j'aime les méchants. Parce qu'à mon avis, ce sont les personnages les plus complexes, précisément parce que personne ne naît mauvais, ce n'est pas un scoop, on le devient. Etre riche ne fait pas le bonheur, on ne le sait que trop bien, et parfois cela peut compliquer la vie. Ce n'est pas facile, je suppose, de naître dans une famille de Sang Pur. Tout le monde n'a pas le courage et la lucidité de Sirius, celle qui lui a permis de s'émanciper, voir les réalités moldues en face, se libérer de sa famille et ses valeurs immondes. Oui, j'admire la famille Black, Bellatrix en particulier : et je le revendique !

Le titre n'est pas de moi, je l'ai déjà signalé, oui, mais pourquoi ce titre ? Parce que l'image que je me fais des membres de la famille, c'est un peu celles d'êtres humains, se débattant pour garder leur "lanterne" éclairée, oppressés entre des réalités mises à nues par le progrès et des valeurs archaïques. Des lanternes qui aiment très fort, je vous le jure, mais à qui on a appris à délaisser l'amour et lui préférer l'honneur. Des lanternes, donc, noyées dans leurs problèmes, qui se piétinent, s'entretuent, se déchirent, sans jamais se rencontrer. Et finissent par s'éteindre une à une, en ayant connu que l'ivresse de la solitude, la vraie.

(Je vous conseille de taper sur google « La solitude Saez » et de lire ce texte si vous le trouvez, pour moi, il correspond à merveille aux personnages).

Cette histoire est donc l'histoire de Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Sirius, Regulus et leurs parents. Bien sûr, elle sera romancée, mystifiée par moi. Il faut tout de même que j'invente un minimum, non ?

**Au sujet de ce chapitre** : le premier chapitre se déroule en automne 2024, les personnages dont il est question se sont échappés clandestinement de Poudlard, profitant de l'absence (pour voyage d'affaires) de Harry et Ginny Potter. Dans les chapitres suivants, on remontera le temps, pour se consacrer à l'histoire des Black uniquement.

**Disclamer** : L'univers Harry Potter, bien entendu, ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K. Rowling, cette maudite mais adulée Madame qui a forcé Bellatrix Lestrange à assassiner son propre cousin.

Bonne soirée :) En espérant que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Au palais des autres jours**

Les lanternes de la ruelle s'allumaient unes à unes, et le vent frais d'un crépuscule d'automne agitait les flammes des bougies quand ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois. Là, dans cette maison maquillée de fantômes, aux premières lueurs du soir, dans le silence de l'obscurité qui tombe, ils se sont aimés.

Fous alliés sur le canapé de velours, vestige d'un autre temps, ils se découvraient, ignorants des heures noires qu'ils balayaient dans leur étreinte. Car dans ce ballet éclatant, où leurs chevelures tombaient en corolles rousses et blondes sur les coussins d'argent, dans leur amour qui éclaboussait jusqu'aux murs ternis de la demeure, ils brisaient par la force des baisers, la plus terrible des malédictions. La malédiction des Black.

Entre deux soupirs, le rire perlé de Lily résonnait dans les étages et le murmure enroué de Scorpius vibrait dans les moindres recoins poussiéreux des lieux. Ils grelottaient de passion, fébriles de cet émoi qu'ont les premiers amours, avides de ces caresses jusqu'alors inconnues. La villa de leurs ancêtres tintait dans le noir, raflée par l'amour enfin triomphant, qui réunissait après tant d'aveugles saisons, les lanternes de deux enfants, lointains descendants de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Le feu de la cheminée n'était plus qu'une flamme tremblotante quand il s'est endormi, un peu n'importe comment, un peu dans tous les sens, sa main posée sur son sein et la tête de la jeune fille noyée dans son odeur de gosse débraillé. Elle a regardé un instant son ange blond, son prince des ombres, son diable de velours, avec ce sourire de gamine amoureuse. Il reposait sous une tapisserie délavée, écaillée par l'envol des printemps. Lily l'a détaillée sans trop comprendre et a susurré d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Tu crois qu'on est les premiers, à s'aimer ici ?

Mais il n'entendait plus. Alors elle a fermé les paupières à son tour, unie à lui jusqu'au bout, dans sa respiration mélodieuse et son sommeil parsemé, comme lui, de neige en été, de soleils d'hiver et de nuits d'amour.

La fillette ne sut jamais que dans cet ultime chuchotement offert au silence, elle avait pointé les plus grands secrets des prénoms oubliés ou brûlés de l'arbre généalogique ancré sur la tapisserie. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes, ces lueurs solitaires, qui contrairement à eux, n'étaient jamais parvenus à se trouver. Ces visages effacés qui n'avaient laissé en s'éteignant que le parfum des années mortes et des heures tuées à marcher à l'envers. Seuls jusqu'au bout.

Bellatrix. Andromeda. Narcissa. Regulus. Sirius.

Cinq étoiles anéanties, d'avoir aimé trop fort.

Et jusqu'aux premiers rayons de l'aube, entre les rainures d'un volet déglingué, une lumière enveloppait les deux silhouettes enlacées, les emprisonnant au cœur d'un bouclier de clarté et de douceur. Cette lumière, c'était celle de l'étoile la plus brillante de de la nuit noire, l'héroïne de la constellation du Chien, l'étoile Sirius.

Elle veillait, dans ses aboiements scintillants, sur l'amour de Lily Luna Potter et Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy.


End file.
